


Странные приключения госпожи Накамуры, специалистки по безопасности

by Sl_ai



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Community: femgenficathon, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sl_ai/pseuds/Sl_ai
Summary: Харуки — молодой специалист в крупной энергетической компании. Его только что назначили шпионить ( под видом помощи и содействия) за странноватой Тихиро Накамурой — специалисткой по безопасности, что всегда практично одевается, замужем за приличным человеком, живущим где-то за городом; что всегда серьёзно относится к своей работе…… и с не указанными в резюме близкими связями с миром духов.
Kudos: 8





	Странные приключения госпожи Накамуры, специалистки по безопасности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Strange Adventure with Mrs. Nakamura the Safety Consultant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127076) by [shiplizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiplizard/pseuds/shiplizard). 



> На Femgenficathon 2007  
> Заявка (81): Смелость как — привычка, образ жизни, достоинство: её достигаешь, когда поступаешь смело. Всё равно как учиться плавать, плавая — дерзая, ты познаёшь храбрость. Мэри Дэйли.
> 
> Замечательный фик, не смогла удержаться и перевела!  
> Спасибо дорогому автору shiplizard <3

Когда госпожа Накамура так ослабела, что больше не смогла идти, Харуки поднял её на руки. Почему-то она оказалась легче, чем он ожидал, но не слишком; привязанная к его спине, она безвольно обмякла, и его хлестали обрывки ткани, которые когда-то были приличным плащом. В руках он нёс и её копьё, на котором болталось сердце Михамской пиявки, разделенное на четыре части; каждая из них была аккуратно отделена от остальных и завернута в свинцовую фольгу.

Перед тем, как потерять сознание, она сказала ему, куда идти, и он следовал ее указаниям: вдоль берега по направлению к топям, к границе земель, что звались Глубинными Болотами.

Хижина ведьмы была именно там, где госпожа Накамура и говорила, из окон лился тёплый свет. У Харуки во рту не было ничего, кроме сухого пайка, уже неделю; его нос уловил запах готовящейся пищи, и от голода живот свело стальной хваткой.

Ведьма оказалась ожидаемо уродливой коренастой жуткой каргой, но неделя выдалась очень долгой, и у Харуки не осталось сил на удивление или страх перед незнакомым; он повидал достаточно.

Он вежливо поклонился старухе:

— Меня зовут Харуки, а это — госпожа Накамура, которая говорила, что вы её знаете. Она была отравлена Михамской пиявкой, и только дух угля может спасти ее. Она молит вас о помощи.

И тогда огромное морщинистое лицо исказилось в горестной гримасе. Ведьма впустила его в свой дом, осторожно опустила госпожу Накамуру на диван, приложила ей компресс на лоб и напоила чем-то густым; затем она и Харуки предложила подкрепиться.

Потом она сделала им лодку. Бумажную лодку, такую, как складывают дети, но когда её опустили в воду, та выросла достаточно, чтобы в неё поместились долговязый секретарь и невысокая сотрудница службы безопасности.

Теперь он сидел на носу бумажной лодки, обрабатывая ссадины и осторожно втирая в кожу остатки мази с антибиотиком.

В описании работы такого не было.

_____________________________________________

Харуки было не в чем упрекнуть; он ничем не заслужил своё новое назначение. Единственной его оплошностью было то, что он не был _незаменим_. И ему объяснили несколько раз, чтобы избежать недоразумения: это — совсем не наказание. По крайней мере, не для него. И всё-таки крайне неприятно ему было стоять перед собранием директоров, принимая новое назначение: теперь он должен был помогать госпоже Накамуре, женщине с довольно странной репутацией. В компании у неё совсем не было друзей.

Выглядела-то она нормально: живые темно-карие глаза, волосы, всегда затянутые в пучок, невысокая, не худая, не полная, с лицом самую чуточку длинноватым, чтобы быть хорошеньким. И у неё был неплохо подвешен язык — всегда обязательная, вежливая — чересчур, как считали окружающие. _«Слишком почтительна»_. От любезности госпожи Накамуры кровь в венах стыла даже на расстоянии десяти шагов.

Очевидной причины, почему её считали чудаковатой и не заслуживающей доверия, не было — только слухи и никаких конкретных претензий. Все единогласно решили, что она странноватая, не разбираясь, почему и насколько. В работе на неё можно было положиться. На объектах, которые она курировала, не происходило аварий и всё работало исправно. Если её и посылали на завод, где случались происшествия и недоразумения, обычно всё сходило на нет после её визита.

Но все знали, что она странная. И сама она была вовсе не в восторге от помощника или там партнёра, — особенно посланного советом директоров следить, чтобы она не слишком _чудачила_.

За пять месяцев, что он был приписан к ней, ничего не происходило. Иногда она возвращалась на завод после заката, ни с кем не говоря, просто наблюдая за тенями. Харуки привык к этому, как и ко всему остальному на своей новой должности. Он сопровождал госпожу Накамуру, когда она осматривала один объект за другим, перемещаясь из одного звенящего эхом помещения в другое; поеживался от холода, сухого воздуха из кондиционера и _цок-цок-цоканья_ её практичных низких каблуков по кафельному полу. Всё было совершенно нормально.

Но однажды в сезон ураганов госпожа Накамура получила задание отправиться на осмотр района, где компания планировала установить экспериментальную приливную электростанцию. Харуки последовал за ней в маленький городок в префектуре Коти — всего лишь несколько домов и низких производственных зданий, ютящихся между огромным каменным утёсом и морем.

Сначала всё шло как обычно. Вместо прохладных залов они шли по галечному пляжу с касками на головах, и практичные ботинки госпожи Накамуры шаркали по камням. В первую очередь она побеседовала не с инженером, который отвечал за сооружение, а с топографом в маленькой лачуге. Вместе они прошли по утёсу рядом с длинным осколком скалы, протянувшимся вдоль моря, пока вдалеке не замаячили ворота и небольшая хижина с двумя дверями. За хижиной ненадёжная тропа обрывалась у маленького причала, на котором стояло святилище. После того, как госпожа Накамура отметила это, они повернули обратно.

На следующий день она пошла в библиотеку с толстой пачкой отчетов, которые ей дал топограф, и провела там два дня. На третий день она опрашивала людей в городе — о погоде, святилище, бывают ли у них землетрясения или большие волны. Кажется, она была довольна полученными ответами.

У Харуки оставалось много свободного времени: оставаясь начеку, он старался получить удовольствие от поездки. Городок был ровно настолько провинциальным, насколько он мог вынести: в нем не было его любимых кофеен, но готовили вкусно, и морской бриз почти примирил его с тем, что в номере не было кондиционера. Всё-таки он привык к жизни в большом городе. От морских просторов на горизонте у него кружилась голова.

— Мы здесь надолго? — сам себя удивляя, спросил он её однажды вечером.

Они укрылись от внезапного пронизывающего ливня в маленьком баре. Госпожа Накамура сидела на стуле, безупречно выпрямившись, и не обращала внимания на стекавшие по ней капли.

— Может быть, неделю. Потом проверим другие участки, и, возможно, мне нужно будет курировать самый подходящий из них где-то с месяц.

Харуки вздрогнул и чихнул.

— Сегодня вечером мне нужно будет уйти, — произнесла госпожа Накамура. — Это не по делам компании. Тебе не нужно идти со мной.

Харуки кивнул, и по нему снова пробежала дрожь.

_____________________________________________

Вечером Харуки надел вещи, которые было не жалко — потому что дождь всё лил и лил, — и взял с собой зонтик. Госпожа Накамура не хотела, чтобы он следовал за ней, и поэтому он знал, что должен был, и у него дух захватывало при этой мысли. Вот истинная цель его наблюдений — по-настоящему интересные секреты! Они манили, и он был почти счастлив, даже несмотря на дождь.

На закате госпожа Накамура покинула гостиницу. Харуки крадучись отправился за ней, прячась за зданиями и скрючиваясь за кустами, пока специалистка по безопасности шла вперед.

На ней были шорты и обычная просторная рубашка, и в руках она несла несколько сумок странной формы; в одной из них, должно быть, был тент. Её плечи были подняты высоко, казалось, что дождь ей нипочем.

У Харуки замерло сердце: она направилась на пляж. Хуже того, в ворота. Он следовал за ней; его подошвы скользили на черных камнях.

Она исчезла в воротах, и он рванул за ней, стараясь не поскользнуться и упасть; заглянул в дверь — её там не было. Должно быть, она зашла во вторую дверь.

Когда он переступил порог двери к святилищу, порывом холодного ветра у него из рук вырвало зонт, который, крутясь, улетел в сторону побережья. Сокрушенно оглянувшись, Харуки заметил, что земля, казалось, отодвинулась намного дальше. И форма берега выглядела как-то неправильно.

Волна застала его врасплох, разбившись у его ног. Он взглянул вниз и с ужасом понял, что вода поднялась намного выше. _Прибой!_ Он начнётся и снесёт ворота, и затопит их — но тропинка-то вела вверх! Святилище должно уцелеть.

Его больше не заботило, заметит ли его госпожа Накамура; после того, как следующая волна обрызгала его ботинки, он панически выдохнул и помчался по узкой тропе, не обращая внимания ни на скользкие камни, ни на ветер.

Заходящее солнце едва светило сквозь серые моросящие облака; потом совсем стемнело. Харуки забежал в святилище, прислонившись к старому выцветшему дереву, и заглянул в дверь.

Госпожа Накамура была там; разговаривала со стариком в серой хламиде. Она достала вещи из своих сумок: проектор! Очень старый, но всё ещё работавший, со слайдами. И с экраном, который, должно быть, располагался в мешке, который он принял за тент.

Она проводила презентацию. Старик слушал очень внимательно, потирая пальцами свою седую бороду. На его умудрённом лице застыло выражение благожелательного недоумения.

— Вот наша плотина. Вода будет проходить вот здесь, через эти отверстия, — госпожа Накамура говорила спокойно, словно в комнате совещаний, — и вращать турбины. Они соединяются кабелями с сооружениями на берегу, иногда их будут ремонтировать…

Старик фыркнул и затряс головой. Госпожа Накамура спокойно сменила слайд; теперь позади неё на экране отображались маленькие турбины, похожие на лодочные моторы.

— Вот это — приливные турбины. Их устанавливают, и они двигаются с приливами и отливами.

— Они мне нравятся, — произнёс старик очень низким голосом. — Как маленькие цветочки. Все красные?

— Их цвет зависит от мощности. На установке они будут располагаться в шахматном порядке, — следующий слайд, и Харуки увидел знакомую карту, которую госпоже Накамуре дал топограф. Должно быть, глубина морского дна.

— Мне нравятся маленькие цветочки, — старик потирал руки, — я не против них. Но ты не сможешь их построить.

— О? — госпожа Накамура с любопытством взглянула на него, и Харуки видел, что она действительно удивлена.

— Пиявка тебе не позволит.

— _Пиявка_! — Харуки никогда не видел госпожу Накамуру такой разъяренной. Ее глаза сверкали, и напряжение так и сквозило от кончиков волос до её пят. — Какая пиявка?

— Пиявка, которая охотится вдоль этого берега уже четыре и пять месяцев, — торжественно проговорил старик, — Привести сюда людей с лодками и строительными материалами — всё равно, что утопить их.

— Откуда взялась эта пиявка?

Мудрец покачал головой.

Харуки, наблюдая за происходящим сквозь дверную щель, слушал так внимательно, что почти забыл, в каком ужасном состоянии оказался, как было темно и мокро.

Но что-то двигалось позади него; суетилось, будто пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Он заметил появившееся позади свечение и медленно обернулся.

В высоту оно было около десяти метров, и его толщина превосходила рост Харуки. Тело было прозрачным, как пакет с водой, но светящиеся желтые вены пульсировали на поверхности, а внутри он видел гротескный пульсирующий шар, что недобро сиял.

Оно открыло дряблую беззубую пасть, такую большую, что могла бы проглотить его полностью, и слизь, что потекла из неё, шипела и пузырилась на камнях.

Харуки вскрикнул и бросился прочь с каменистой тропы прямо в воду.

После этого события развивались быстро. Госпожа Накамура вылетела из святилища с рукой за спиной, и то, что Харуки принимал за тубус, свешивающийся с её плеча, на самом деле оказался длинным, тяжелым мечом в ножнах — она выхватила его, и он засиял в желтом свете, исходящем от чудовища. С волосами, прилипшими к лицу, и мечом, который она изящным движением воздела над головой, она походила на Токойо в кроссовках _(прим. переводчика — см. легенду о дочери самурая)_ ; затем она пригнулась, уворачиваясь от разинутой пасти, и пронзила мечом его бок. Прозрачная жижа полилась из него, и оно зашипело, разгораясь все ярче.

Оно бросилось на неё, целясь так, чтобы не проглотить, а просто раздавить её своим весом, и бежать было некуда…

Что-то вырвалось из святилища, клубясь — длинное, змееподобное, покрытое зелёной чешуёй, но с лохматой седой гривой. Оно вонзилось в дряблую светящуюся тварь как пуля, отбрасывая её от госпожи Накамуры — два создания сплелись, полупрозрачный светящийся монстр старался укусить своим ядовитым ртом, а зеленый змееподобный — разорвать соперника когтистыми лапами и ударить волчьей головой. Они упали вместе, увлекая за собой камни, и дождь начал хлестать, словно град.

Харуки втянул ртом воздух: волна захлестнула его с головой, а затем следующая бросила его вперед на камень, за который он попытался уцепиться. Вода была ледяной, руки почти совсем онемели. Он не столько почувствовал, сколько увидел, как его хватка ослабла. Он попытался позвать на помощь, но его крик оборвался, захлестнутый очередной волной.

Его уносило в море.

Последнее, что он увидел в тошнотворном сиянии: госпожа Накамура убрала меч в ножны и прыгнула в воду за ним. Потом всё поглотила темнота.

_____________________________________________

Во снах его преследовала вода, сияющие волны с огромными ртами, но они были лучше, чем пробуждение.

Ребёнком Харуки однажды взобрался и побежал по каменной стене высотой в два метра. И упал лицом вниз, разбив локти, и из него вышибло дух. Тогда он испытал самую сильную боль в своей жизни.

Но сейчас было хуже.

Горло болело, и казалось, что в лёгких застыла вода, и ему хотелось прокашляться — но он знал, что произойдет, если попытаться. Сердце бешено стучало, и он не смел открыть глаза; даже сквозь веки он видел яркий солнечный свет, и от этого голова болела ещё сильнее. Он лежал на траве, и в его спину впилась палка. Это служило приятным отвлечением от того, что ощущалось как синяк на всё тело.

Он закашлялся. Больно было именно так сильно, как он ожидал и боялся.

— Вот аспирин, — произнесла госпожа Накамура откуда-то сзади. Её голос был очень тих и низок, и он был бесконечно благодарен за это. Потом она загремела чем-то, и все его добрые чувства тут же испарились. Но гремело не снаружи, а внутри его черепа.

— Только одну, — прошептала она. — Осталась одна, только для тебя. Открывай рот.

Он открыл. Челюсть болела.

— Тебе придется сесть.

Тонкая, сильная рука скользнула по его спине и помогла ему сесть. Он мог поклясться, что слышал, как рвутся мышцы его спины; он застонал.

— Просто ушибся, одно, может, два ребра в худшем случае. У меня бывало и неприятнее, — сказала специалистка по безопасности, судя по тону, ничуть не встревоженная. Она уронила таблетку в его всё ещё открытый рот; за той последовала струя воды. Затем она положила его вниз, он продолжал стонать: глотать тоже было больно.

— Где?

— Мы в мире духов, — лаконично проговорила госпожа Накамура.

— Мы умерли? — неверяще спросил Харуки.

— Разве я это сказала? Нет. Я сказала, что мы в мире духов.

Для Харуки это звучало так же бессмысленно, как описание систем охлаждения или протоколов безопасности, так что он промолчал. Боль самую чуточку утихла, и он снова заснул, так и не открыв глаза.

Когда Харуки проснулся в следующий раз, он замерз, трава под ним была неприятно мокрой. Но мир не был наполнен болью, как в прошлый раз, так что он приоткрыл глаза, а затем, осмелев, сел.

Была ночь, и небо расчистилось, словно целый день и не шел ливень. Во все стороны, насколько он мог видеть, расстилалась золотистая трава по колено… и река, впадающая в море. Спокойно и пусто, не считая темного пятна хижины, тропинки и святилища.

Но в мире духов не было причала. Там стоял мост, совсем недавно. Но от него почти ничего не уцелело, всего лишь пара досок выступали в море, обрываясь зазубренными обломками.

Госпожа Накамура сидела, положив меч на колени и глядя на святилище.

— Мы могли бы доплыть дотуда, — робко предложил Харуки, — не так уж и далеко. Я занимался плаванием в школе.

— Могли бы, — холодно произнесла сотрудница службы безопасности, — но далеко мы не доберемся. — она указала на участок воды.

То, что Харуки принял за отражение полной луны в волнах…. _двигалось_. Скользило в воде к святилищу с жуткой скоростью.

— О, — его голос оборвался, — но… Но _на землю_ оно же не может выбраться, да?

— Может. Но на обед нас маловато, чтобы его соблазнить.

Он взвизгнул, и она посмотрела на него с отвращением:

— Если бы ты остался в гостинице, тебя бы здесь не было. В дальнейшем постарайся доставлять поменьше проблем.

— Но это же было по работе, — возразил Харуки, сам заметив, как беспомощно это прозвучало. — Вы показывали тому мужчине турбины.

— Шиманто. Дух святилища и реки. Мы собирались поставить их прямо на лужайке перед его домом. Простой вежливостью было попросить разрешения.

— Где… он?

— Пиявка ранила его. Серьёзно. Надеюсь, он в безопасности, — маленькая женщина выглядела угрюмо. — И это второй раз, когда я встречалась с этой тварью.

Харуки намеренно не стал её расспрашивать.

Но она всё равно заговорила:

— В первый раз она была намного меньше. В два человеческих роста, но жирная, раздутая. Она застряла в сливной трубе нашего завода в Михаме, спала в теплой воде и питалась сливом. Затор вызвал утечку пара, почти всё расплавилось. Люди серьезно пострадали; послали меня, — её глаза блестели. — Я думала, что убила её тогда.

— Так… так поэтому вам нужно копье?

— Чтобы разрубить её сердце. Меч не достанет, — внезапно она пронзительно взглянула на него. — Ты видел _его_?

Харуки кивнул. Оно будет преследовать его в кошмарах — пульсирующий шар света.

— Большое?

Харуки развел ладони почти что на ширину своей груди.

Госпожа Накамура опустила голову на руки.

— По крайней мере три части, — пробормотала она. — Не позволить ему истечь кровью так, чтобы замедлитель расплавился. Тоже мне, _экологически чистая энергия_.

— Прошу… прощения?

Она медленно подняла на него глаза, и он почувствовал, как лёд распространяется по его венам.

— Сидя на месте, кузнеца не найдёшь, — она поместила меч в ножны и вскочила на ноги. — Пойдем. Согреемся.

И они отправились в путь.

Он никогда не думал, что ходьба может исчисляться _днями_. Это было утомительно и однообразно, кроме тех случаев, когда они встречали других путешественников.

Сомневался ли он, что попал в мир духов? Мудрая старая женщина с лицом лягушки передала госпоже Накамура тяжелый мешок с едой — хлебом и высушенным мясом. Госпожа Накамура расплатилась с ней крошечным кусочком чистого золота, который она достала из маленькой сумочки, что носила на шее под одеждой. Они встретили высокую красивую женщину с зубами, словно иголки. Госпожа Накамура попросила её рассказать о новостях и показать дорогу. Маленькие создания с огромными глазами обменивали новости на еду, горшки, миски; а однажды ясным вечером Харуки увидел второго в своей жизни дракона, плывущего по восточному небу.

Она учила его, как зажигать костер без специальных приспособлений, но без зажигалки у него так и не вышло. К счастью, в её маленькой сумке на бедре была одна — как и пустая баночка из-под аспирина и мазь с антибиотиком. Он вспомнил, что брал с собой набор первой помощи; сейчас тот валялся где-то в святилище.

Они шли вдоль по берегу; ночью Харуки мог обернуться и увидеть сияние следовавшей за ними пиявки.

Большую часть времени он находился в оцепенении от ужаса. Находясь так далеко от всего знакомого, он не знал, что делать; проще было поступать так, как сказано.

Госпожа Накамура наказывала ему:

— Не заключай сделок, если не должен. Не принимай ничего, за что не заплатил. Не предлагай ничего, если не знаешь цены.Не говори никому своё имя, если не должен.

_Легко. Он просто не будет ни с кем разговаривать._

Через пять дней госпожа Накамура просияла и указала на домик, у которого из кирпичной трубы валил дым:

— Вот. Дело наполовину сделано.

У кузнеца были бычьи рога, а шея и вовсе отсутствовала. Сначала он, смеясь, отказал госпоже Накамуре:

— Копьё? Ты слишком мала. Приведи мне мужа, я сделаю копьё для него.

Госпожа Накамура вежливо улыбнулась:

— Мне нужно копьё, чтобы не сгорело, — повторила она. — И шесть кусков свинцовой фольги, лёгкой, как перо, и прочной, как гвозди.

Ёкай затряс своей бычьей головой туда-сюда, и Харуки почувствовал к нему жалость. Он знал, что и в его жилах стынет кровь.

— Зачем? Для чего?

— Копье. Которое не сгорает. Шесть кусков фольги, свинцовой, легкой, как перышко. Прочной, как гвозди, — продолжила госпожа Накамура, и в её голосе звучала разумная убежденность.

В конце концов госпожа Накамура ушла оттуда, держа в руках черное копье с деревянной рукоятью в два раза выше, чем она сама, и шесть кусков свинцовой фольги, легкой, как перышко, податливой, словно шёлк. Она осторожно завернула их и передала Харуки на хранение. Они как раз поместились к нему в карман, и он тщательно вымыл руки после того, как дотронулся до них. Ее кошелек стал куда легче. Видимо, копья, что не сгорают, недешевы.

— Кадмий был бы лучше, — произнесла она вечером, после того, как испытала копье, вращая его над головой. — Просто один раз пронзить сердце сталью с кадмием, и все. Или с бором. Но их не достанешь. Так что придётся _по-плохому_.

Что бы это ни значило, Харуки только поражался тому, как привычно она обращалась с огромным копьем и каким усталым голосом она проговорила: _«по-плохому»._

Раньше, когда она не была в шортах, Харуки не доводилось видеть её ноги. Они оказались покрыты шрамами, которые бросались ему в глаза всё чаще.

Сколько раз госпоже Накамуре приходилось действовать _«по-плохому»_?

Он всё ещё боялся её. Но по крайней мере рядом с ней ему казалось, что он в относительной безопасности: она скажет ему, что делать, и так он и поступит. И всё с ним будет в порядке.

_____________________________________________

Госпожа Накамура готовилась к битве, забрав пиджак Харуки, свернув его, как подушку и погрузившись в сон. Очень глубокий.

— Не буди меня, — сказала она ему перед тем, как закрыла глаза. — Моё тело будет отдыхать столько, сколько ему нужно. Поверь, тебе меньше всего хотелось бы, чтобы завтра я была уставшей.

Она спала на спине, сложив руки на груди, и Харуки нервно смотрел на нее, пока тоже не заснул, свернувшись на солнце и прикрыв глаза рукой.

Когда он проснулся, она всё ещё спала, чего ещё ни разу не случалось, и она даже не проснулась, когда он отошел, чтобы перекусить их припасами. Она проспала всю следующую ночь, лежа неподвижно, как мертвая. Она начала дрожать; Харуки зажег костер поблизости и поддерживал его всю ночь.

Где-то после заката он решил поужинать.

Подняв глаза, он увидел, как госпожа Накамура сидит напротив него с широко открытыми глазами. Он взвыл и дернулся, роняя на себя еду.

— Мне нужны мясо и углеводы, — только и произнесла она.

У них были лишь рис и сушеное мясо, уже давно — и он предложил их ей, и она приступила к трапезе. Рис она не доела: «Достаточно, чтобы заглушить голод. Но недостаточно, чтобы меня замедлить. _Проклятие_ , как же есть хочется».

Она выглядела раздраженной и довольно красивой, в суровом духе.

— Я спущусь по берегу и выманю его в холмы. Держись от меня подальше. Если я одолею, мне понадобится фольга.

— А если проиграете?

— Скорее всего, пиявка съест тебя, — сказала она не без сожаления. — Прости. Вот, если так тебе будет легче… — она передала ему свой меч и сумочку с антибиотиком, и он уставился на них, пока она поднималась на ноги, используя в качестве опоры копьё.

И ушла. Харуки следовал за ней на расстоянии — метрах в ста, когда она приблизилась к океану, он остановился, с беспокойством глядя на неё.

Она бросила камень в океан и выкрикнула что-то грубое и оскорбительное. Потом отошла и села в траву.

Существо выбралось на берег, следуя за волнами, почти невидимое, как медуза. Но госпожа Накамура ожидала его: она вскочила еще до того, как Харуки понял, что тварь приблизилась.

Он был так далеко, что звуки до него не долетали, их поглощала трава. И ему казалось, что всё происходило беззвучно, словно в пантомиме; пиявка бросилась на неё, и она треснула её рукоятью копья и увернулась. Снова и снова, пока та не оказалась прямо над ней — и она ударила в первый раз, прямо внутрь, и пиявка, упав, истекала гноем. И снова: удар, ожидание, атака. Госпожа Накамура была _быстра_.

Копье наконец попало в цель, и пиявка дёрнулась. Харуки вскочил на ноги, чтобы порадоваться — слишком рано, пиявка все еще двигалась. Она оставляла за собой след жижи, и даже при свете солнца было видно, что этот след светился все ярче.

Госпожа Накамура снова атаковала, прямо в её сердце…

Харуки застыл на месте. Пиявка увернулась, и копьё вырвалось у госпожи Накамуры из рук, и она упала на землю. Всё происходило так тихо!

Даже крик госпожи Накамуры, когда тварь обрушилась и поглотила её руку до плеча, был далёким и почти неслышным.

Собственный крик Харуки был громче, намного громче, и меч был тяжелее, чем он ожидал, но он схватил его обеими руками и побежал к женщине и пиявке.

Приблизившись, он слышал, как шипит пиявка, видел, как госпожа Накамура высвобождает ногу из-под чешуи и пинает копьё в бок твари резким размашистым движением; скорее представил, чем услышал, как что-то треснуло.

Подбежав достаточно близко, чтобы ударить существо, так он и сделал: он кромсал и кромсал, и то, что лилось и брызгало на него, было похоже на сироп, но на вкус напоминало горячую воду.

Тварь замедлилась еще до того, как он прикоснулся к ней. Её убило разбитое сердце, а не то, что Харуки махал мечом — в конце концов, тело, что он пытался разрубить, опадало и быстро улетучивалось. Всё, что от него осталось — четыре куска сияющего камня и раненая консультантка по безопасности. Харуки опустился на колени рядом с ней, приподнял её голову.

Она была бледна, но открыла глаза:

— Заворачивай сердце в фольгу, идиот.

— Да, госпожа.

— Не дотрагивайся до неё. И не позволяй кускам соприкасаться, — её глаза снова закрылись.

— Хорошо. Что это? — он осторожно заворачивал каждую часть в свинцовую фольгу, а затем вытер руки о штаны.

— Не уверена. Одно из двух, — казалось, что госпоже Накамуре было тяжело дышать; Харуки почтительно ждал.

— Может быть, обогащенный уран. Тогда я уже мертва; скажи моему мужу, чтобы купил себе лодку на мои пенсионные накопления. Я знаю, ему хочется, но он будет чувствовать себя виноватым; скажи, что я не против.

Харуки сглотнул:

— А что ещё это может быть?

— Может быть, дух урана. Сущность. Тогда… я отравлена, но лекарство есть. Правила… другие.

— Что может вылечить отравление духом радиации? — тупо спросил Харуки.

— Акупунктура с иглами из кадмия может вывести яд. Но… — она содрогнулась. _Где им взять иглы из кадмия?_ — И углерод может облегчить положение. А… графит. Или уголь. Дух угля.

Она дернулась и села.

— Да. Есть шанс… если я не умру. Пойдем, надо идти.

И госпожа Накамура шагала самостоятельно в течение шести часов, но потом ей пришлось опираться на него. А потом она и вовсе не смогла идти.

— Госпожа Накамура, что нам делать? — Харуки опустился на колено рядом с ней. — Я не знаю, куда дальше.

— Мы идем к дому Зенибы. Он на болотистом участке земли, который выдается в воду… — слова госпожи Накамуры начали путаться. — Она ведьма. Покажет тебе путь домой, если я не выживу.

— Нет…

— Тихо. Скажи ей, что я была отравлена и мне нужен дух угля. Уголь кочегара, в банях её сестры. Она знает, что… — и госпожа Накамура потеряла сознание, и Харуки не смог её разбудить.

_____________________________________________

И это, в конечном счете, и привело их сюда, в бумажную лодочку, которая приближалась к сооружениям, походившим на бани. И госпожа Накамура всё ещё дышала.

— Мы рядом, — сказал он ей, пытаясь разбудить её. Она не пошевелилась. Солнце садилось, дым поднимался из огромных труб. Ему придётся делать всё в одиночку… чего ему ни капельки не хотелось.

От вспышки света он дернулся, чуть не перевернув бумажную лодку, затем выровнял её и попытался успокоиться; это не пиявка. Над ним возвышался паром, с которого свешивались разукрашенные лампы; командой его, очевидно, были тени. На судне виднелись следы коррозии, словно укусы или мазки, по-видимому, свежие. У причала ожидала толпа странных духов, которые приветствовали паром ликованием, маша флагами.

— Госпожа Накамура? Пожалуйста, проснитесь, — он произнёс, уже отчаявшись, и не удивился, когда она не ответила. Ветер принёс конфетти в её волосы. Что ж, по крайней мере, _те_ все счастливы. Он прокрался на берег, пока духи бань встречали паром.

Он ждал за углом, с недоверием глядя на празднования. Он не знал, куда идти, или даже кого он ждет.

_Что бы сделала госпожа Накамура, если бы попала в незнакомое место?_

Как ни крути, выходило, что она не стала бы отсиживаться по углам.

Харуки поправил свою рваную рубашку как мог, застегнул манжету, на которой ещё оставалась пуговица, и отряхнул штаны. Он взял госпожу Накамуру на руки и вышел на свет.

— Это — госпожа Накамура, которая убила Михамскую пиявку. Но та отравила её, и ей нужен уголь, чтобы исцелиться. Кто проводит меня к кочегару? — задал он вопрос толпе демонов.

Его резкий, непреклонный тон, конечно, не мог сравниться с манерой разговора госпожи Накамуры, но ему казалось, что она бы его одобрила, если бы пришла в себя. И после короткого поединка взглядов — Харуки против всей толпы, — лягушка размером с ребенка в голубой тунике выступила вперед, чтобы проводить его.

Секрет — в двух вещах, решил Харуки. Первое: вести себя так, как будто ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Второе, которому ему ещё предстояло научиться: знать, что ты делаешь.

Кочегаром оказался старик, у которого было столько же длиннющих рук, как у паука. _Ну ещё бы._ По крайней мере, зубы не были похожи на иголки. Он слегка поворчал, вытаскивая вещи из ящиков своими паучьими лапами, бормоча, как это дорого, но он ворчал и заваривая настой из куска чего-то, что оказалось сущностью угля — ровно о чем Харуки его и просил.

Черная, густая слизь совсем не походила на лекарство. После пары тревожных мыслей Харуки все же начал поить госпожу Накамуру жидкостью, похожей на дёготь.

Она застыла и покраснела почти сразу же и через несколько минут горела так, что вода, которую он брызнул на нее, зашипела и испарилась. В молчании он ждал, что будет, и выливал вёдра воды, чтобы охладить её, и был уверен, что она точно умрет — из-за него.

Через два часа жар спал, и госпожа Накамура открыла глаза, требуя «льда, черт побери». Через еще два часа она была уже на ногах и вся в делах. Через два с половиной часа каждый приболевший дух, явившийся в бани, принимал настой угля.

В ту самую ночь госпожа Накамура лично отыскала духа Шиманто, отдыхавшего в огромной ванне с солями, и напоила его лекарством. Когда от него перестал валить пар, он поблагодарил её и сказал, что в его бухте она может построить любые цветы, какие только пожелает.

— Она, кажется, всех здесь знает, — отметил Харуки позже, поглощая рис в котельной.

— Работала здесь, когда была маленькой девочкой, — ответил кочегар. — Конечно, завела друзей. Не так уж и плоха для человека, — подозрительно взглянув на Харуки, кочегар дал ему понять, что о нем самом он пока такого мнения не имеет, — всегда делала то, что надо.

— Начинаю это понимать.

Госпожа Накамура и ведьма из бань прошли в двери, погруженные в разговор, и Харуки услышал слово «реактор». Он прислушался внимательнее.

— … если части сердца соприкоснутся, бани сгорят дотла во вспышке синего пламени. Но если поддерживать их, они будут давать вдвое больше энергии, чем уголь.

— Ты меня не убедила. Не могу просто взять и отказаться от всего.

— Если ты решишься, буквально все будут тебе обязаны. Хотя не знаю, интересно ли тебе такое, — невинно произнесла госпожа Накамура.

Харуки вернулся, сел в теплой душистой котельной и доел свой рис.

— Хотел бы и я что-нибудь сделать.

Кочегар хмыкнул:

— Думаю, ты и так сделал достаточно, молодой человек.

— Нет, не _по-настоящему_. Не я убил пиявку и исцелил дракона. Я только... — он умолк, когда раздалось шлеп-шлеп-шлепанье практичных сандалий, но было уже поздно. Госпожа Накамура бросила на него взгляд, заходя в комнату. Она несла в руках несколько новых сумок, а меч свешивался со спины.

— Поднимайся, Харуки. Мы возвращаемся сегодня ночью. _Сделаешь_.

— Сделаю что? — он с трудом поднялся.

— Кое-что опасное.

— Но что?

Специалистка по безопасности скривилась:

— Ты объяснишь отделу по издержкам, почему нам понадобились билеты на поезд, чтобы добраться обратно к участку, и почему мне нужен новый проектор, и найдешь достойное объяснение, где мы пропадали целую неделю. Это так же кошмарно, как сражаться с проклятой пиявкой. Пойдем. До свиданья, Камаджи — скоро я вернусь, проверю новый бойлер.

Харуки поспешил за госпожой Накамурой, которая, видимо, не могла передвигаться шагом даже после того, как чуть не умерла; он помахал кочегару на прощание.

Как оказалось, она была не права. Менеджмент с пониманием отнесся к ситуации, и госпожа Накамура получила свой новый проектор, даже не поведя бровью. И так закончилось приключение Харуки с госпожой Накамурой.

По крайней мере, первое.


End file.
